Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle HVAC noise control system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an HVAC noise control system that automatically reduces an airflow rate produced by a blower of an HVAC system prior to an occurrence of an audio event.
Background Information
Many vehicles include audio devices such as, for example, a wireless telephone system and/or a navigation device. These devices produce audio outputs within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. When an HVAC system (heating, ventilation and air conditioning system) of the vehicle is set to provide a large airflow rate into the passenger compartment for cooling or heating purposes, the noise level generated by the air flowing into the passenger compartment can make it difficult for the vehicle operator and/or passengers to hear the audio output of the audio devices.